


Through the Years

by Stringofdreams



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringofdreams/pseuds/Stringofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsch was always a frat bro. A ladies man. Until he met Danny Lawrence. And then he never looked back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Years

He was in second grade when he met Claire. She had deep auburn hair and jade eyes. He would sit with her during free time and draw pictures of knights fighting dragons. She always drew him as the biggest and strongest. She always let him slay the dragon. He liked that. 

In middle school, it was Lisa. Her blond locks fell in waves to her waist. She was too shy to talk to him, always surrounded by her friends. He could see them whispering and pointing to him during recess. He loved the attention. He made sure to throw the football extra far and run super fast. The first time he spoke to her, he made her laugh. He grinned whenever she laughed at his stupid jokes. 

Valerie came next. She was his longest relationship. He was the football captain and she was the head cheerleader. The entire school expected them to be together. So they dated for three years, until the end of senior year. It was comfortable. He liked playing with her silky dark brown hair when they kissed, and she liked his muscles and how he could pick her up and whisk her away in seconds. When it ended, he was sad. What they had was easy and he always had fun. 

SJ was a short-lived relationship. She called him sweet pet names and looked up to him. He felt like the man he thought she needed. He looked out for her and she loved that. She didn’t mind that he was part of Zeta Omega Mu; she loved parties. When she died, he felt like he had failed her. Like he should have been there. He should have protected her. 

And then there was Danny. The Summer Psycho. The girl who, from the moment they met, never took his shit. Her beautiful red hair and piercing stare made him irrationally angry sometimes. He couldn’t understand why she seemed to hate him. All the other girls were attracted to his macho man demeanor. But she detested it. 

He realized after, why Danny was different. She was strong. Stronger than him. In physical strength, emotional strength, strength of character. She didn’t need him to be her strength. So he tried to be her support. He followed her into battle, he stayed by her side during those rare times when she wanted to talk about life and school and Laura. He learned so much from Danny in the way she talked about Laura. He learned that loving someone is putting them first, and sometimes instead of being their shield, being their army. Standing at attention behind them waiting for the signal to help. 

So he became that for her. He tried. And even when she told him she didn’t feel the same, he didn’t care. Because he felt privileged enough being her army.

The day she died was the worst day of his life. He felt like he was fighting without a leader. Without direction. She was his guiding force, his strong, tall beacon of light letting him know exactly why he was fighting in the first place. He wanted to give up. But he knew she wouldn’t let him. In the final stages of battle, he fought with her clear, strong voice in his mind. Like she had never left. 

When his time at Silas came to an end, he said a tearful goodbye. To his friends, his family and the man he was before Danny Lawrence. He left everything behind. Except for a certain voice that would carry him through out his life, through his highs and lows, his victories and defeats, his joys and his perils.

He didn’t think of her everyday. Not consciously. But she continued to guide him whenever he felt a little lost or confused or uncertain. 

The day he met Michelle, he didn’t think about Danny at all. But anyone could tell that he had become a gentleman. He praised her and spoiled her and loved her. But most of all he respected her. No one wondered where he learned to love like that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years later, a nurse in scrubs hands him a bundle of limbs and blankets. 

On September 29th, 2021,  
2:19pm,  
Lawrence Daniel Kirsch is born. 

He smiles down at his new baby boy with two words in his mind. He lifts his head to the heavens to whisper them. 

Thank you


End file.
